1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bat gripping devices and more particularly pertains to a new bat gripping device for aiding a person in choking up on a bat to reduce the overall effective length of the bat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bat gripping aids is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,246 describes a device which is positionable around a bat to aid a person in gripping the bat. Another type of bat gripping device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,533 again includes a device extendable around a bat for improving the grip of a bat. Still yet another such device is found U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,046.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which forms a false butt of the bat to assist a person in properly choking up on the bat. Most batters, and particularly children, inherently move there hands down to the butt of a bat when gripping a bat. For this reason, the device should be easily positionable around a bat adjacent to the butt of the bat so that a person holding the bat may use an edge of the device as a false butt for guiding their hands to a proper position.